tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
An Evening at Camp Crystal Lake
Log Title: An Evening at Camp Crystal Lake Characters: Artemis, Brainstorm, Crush Depth, Major Bludd, Mara, Metal-Head, Over Kill, Scarlett Location: Brazil, South America Year: 18 January 2008 TP: None Summary: A mission to retrieve a damaged Over Kill results in the capture of Mara as well. Major Bludd says, "Over Kill, report. What's your status?" Over Kill says, "*static*" Major Bludd swears quietly and indistinctly. Crush Depth says, "Is zis normal?" Artemis says, "Normally he can answer...." Major Bludd sighs. "Unfortunately, it's all too common. We'll need to retrieve Over Kill from his current location. Looks like he's back in Brazil." Artemis says, "Need me to come along Major?" Crush Depth says, "Do you haff coordinates?" Metal-Head says, "Over Kill got smacked again? Need me to ride along?" Major Bludd says, "I have coordinates, yes. Any interested personnel should meet me in the Command Sector. We'll go from there." Artemis says, "Give me a few minutes to change, Sir." Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged. Assemble in ten minutes." Crush Depth is walking out of the administrative building. He's happy to now be finished checking in. A small briefcase is tucked underneath one arm, and he pulls a pair of razor shades out of a breast pocket. Crush Depth This is an enormous creature straight out of a classic horror film, standing at a bit over 7 feet in height. Slick purple skin covers the body, the limbs bulging with muscle and sinew. Webbing stretches between the clawed hands and feet, making this thing ideal for underwater maneuvering. A hideous red face glares at all things with black eyes, the face of a monster, with fins spreading out to either side. A short, black fin runs back along the top of the head. Tubes run out from just above the fanged mouth, onto the back, and into a large breathing apparatus. A padded, black vest covers the chest, with a few red tubes and pouches adorning it. Around the creature's waist is a belt comprised of dozens of small pouches. A pair of sheaths at either side of this belt hold knives, and an array of weaponry is hooked onto the back apparatus. Stuart Finlay suits up. Metal-Head is wearing his workin' clothes as he strolls into the Command Center. "Hey," he says in general greeting. "'Sup?" Cobra Base - Command Sector This small cluster of buildings lies just off of the main road, directly in the center of the base. Serving the purpose of a command area, its primary function is to provide administrative offices and a communications center. In addition, one of the structures was built specifically for command staff quarters, with the rear of the building overlooking the parade deck. Standing in the center of this cluster of buildings is a forty-foot tall pole, from which is proudly flown a black flag with a red Cobra insignia. Artemis returns finally, after changing into her 'working' uniform. She is carrying her large Gun, mostly because, she doesn't leave home without it. Crush Depth says, "I am avaiting your arrival, Major." Metal-Head says, "yeah, ready when you are Major" Artemis says, "Over Kill is on the irc.dal.net Connection." Major Bludd says, "Well, something's working, then." Artemis says, "Want me to see if I can get his exact location? Or did someone already get that?" Major Bludd says, "Get it." Major Bludd comes out of the Command Staff Quarters building in his battle gear and approaches the assembled troops in the courtyard. "Over Kill needs a rescue again," he says. "We'll deploy to Brazil via cargo plane." Metal-Head raises a hand. "..we're not jumpin' out of it, are we?" Tele-Viper 742 accompanies the Major, suited up and ready to deploy. Artemis turns to the Major, "Sir. Got his Coordinates. . He says the the enemy is long gone However." "I believe we will be able to put down at our old airstrip in Brasilia. I don't believe everyone here is jump-qualified," Bludd replies. Crush Depth turns to the Major, "Vill you be needing aquatic deployment, Major?" Metal-Head visibly relaxes. "Okay, cool 'cause s'bad enough flyin' in 'em." Artemis smiles at Metal-Head, but remains quiet. Major Bludd nods to the Hydro-Viper. "Yes. That's why you're along." He tilts his head to the side for a moment, listening to his radio earpiece. "The coordinates lie very near to a lake. If we do encounter any resistance, your skills will be needed." Metal-Head looks uncomfortable again. "Water? Nobody said anything about us havin' to go near water!" he says. Crush Depth grins slightly, "Most excellent. I shall return mit mein eqvuipment." The large man turns and begins walking toward the main road, but then pauses and turns back, "Shall I deploy via Searay?" Artemis coughs a little, and looks a little off her game. She curses under her breath, however, and is determined to not look like she is weak. Major Bludd frowns at Metal-Head. "You're not a Hydro-Viper, Finlay," he says. "You don't have to get into the water. Now quit yer fidgetin'." He nods to Crush Depth. "That would be logical, I expect." Major Bludd glances to Artemis. "You up for this?" he asks. Metal-Head grunts, sulkily. "Getting *in* ain't the problem...it's getting back *out*..." Artemis shrugs slightly at the Major, "Won't know tell I see if the Jungle stops spinning, Sir." "Why are you trying to deploy if you don't feel well? Stay here," Pennington urges Artemis. Major Bludd sighs. "If the jungle is spinning," he says, "you shouldn't be out in the field. Go back to Medical." Crush Depth snaps to attention and salutes, "Jawohl, Major!" His heels click and he turns, heading for the main road... "Why do I feel like a Nazi all of a sudden?" Bludd mutters under his breath. Artemis sighs softly, and just nods, "Yes Sir... I just... Hate it in there." She moves back towards the Medical Building, stopping when she gets close, to see if the smell has been cleaned out yet. Crush Depth goes to Cobra Base - Main Road. Crush Depth has left. Major Bludd catches himself, belatedly. "The triage center, Artemis," he amends. "I don't think they're ready for you in there just yet." "Right, let's get going," Bludd says, "before Over Kill manages to do something else foolish." Metal-Head snorts. "We goin' at the speed of light?" he asks. "'Cause that's how fast we're gonna have to go if we're gonna get there before OK does something dumb." Pennington chuckles softly at Finlay's comment. Crush Depth says, "Avaiting orders to deploy." Artemis crushes out her cigarette and moves into the Triage Center. Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged. Stand by." Artemis goes to Cobra Base - Recreational Services. Artemis has left. Brazil - South America Biggest country in South America, Brazil is best known for the Amazon Rainforest, but the country also contains tropical grasslands, fertile plateaus, and dry areas of scrub. The farmlands of Brazil produce most of the world's coffee and soybeans and the country is a major exporter of orange juice and sugar. Cities like Rio De Janeiro and Sao Paulo contain most of the country's population. The country's chief language is Portuguese and despite Brazil's rich resources most of the country's people live in abject poverty. Major Bludd says, "We are enroute to Brazil, Crush Depth." Major Bludd says, "You may deploy and rendezvous with us at the established coordinates." Crush Depth says, "Acknowledged, Major. Deploying the Searay." The lake is crystal clear tonight, a moon hovers overhead, creating a nice fogbank. There are several abandoned shacks by the lakeside, but other then that there's not much. Just a pile of rusted parts that are hardly identifiable, near one of the shacks, sparking badly. Scarlett is standing near Over Kill's sparking corpse, near one of the Cabins of 'Camp Crystal Lake' or so the bradly translated Sign on the Camp Grounds calls it. Mara is near the Lake, or perhaps in the Lake. Mara isn't far from Over Kill, but she's being cautious about getting too close. She peers around quietly at everything, edging back towards the water. Sea Ray #749> Crush Depth activates the vehicle's stealth systems. Sea Ray #749 fades into the shadows without a sound. "Eyes open, mates," Bludd advises quietly, unslinging his assault rifle. "We don't know what to expect out here." Metal-Head grunts, pulling out his assault rifle and preparing to follow along with the pack. Pennington flanks the Major, her weapon drawn and ready, even as she monitors the local airwaves for signs of activity. Scarlett turns from Over Kill, and shakes her head, "I'm surprised he is still here." She moves towards the lake finally. Over Kill 's systems shower sparks but remain online. Hes unable to speak or move, still a crumpled mess. He does send a staticy response, that sounds like a growl or something in the direction of anyone who gets too close. Mara jumps as she hears Scarlett, slipping over towards her and standing up more straight. "Ma'am?" Sea Ray #749> Crush Depth brings the Sea Ray in, nice and quiet. The purple seajet skims the surface of the lake as it comes in, slowing to a very gentle motion. It slips easily beneath the surface, diving until it touches down on the lakebed. Crush Depth makes sure that his equipment and suit is secure before flooding the cockpit and slipping out into the lake... Scarlett glances over at Mara, and smiles a little at her, "Evening Mara. Kind of surprised you are here, I thought you were on assignment elsewhere?" Major Bludd checks his coordinates. "Should be right round here," he mutters to himself. With hand signals he tells Pennington and Metal-Head to spread out and flank him as he moves toward the coordinates Artemis gave him to locate Over Kill. Metal-Head moves out into a flanking position, weapon at the ready, moving with a smooth, easy grace that belies his usual half-shaved monkey meanderings. Pennington complies with a simple nod to the Major, then she glances over at Finlay briefly before moving out, sweeping her weapon attentively. Mara shakes her head a little bit and frowns. "I've been looking for the one I was supposed to be reporing to, actually. He said he'd be around a few days ago, but..." She shrugs slightly. Crush Depth moves through the murky depths of the lake, letting the cold and inky depths close in around him. He's in his element now, and he likes nothing better. He listens to the swoosh of his flippers, and the hollow echo of his breath as the rebreather porcesses it. Major Bludd sights the battered body of the android lying in the mud about fifty feet distant. He signals the others to redirect their movement, then moves straight in on Over Kill, his weapon lowered, his gaze sweeping the immediate area for any sign of movement. Scarlett nods slightly, "I'm sure Link is around somewhere. Just a matter of finding him. Did you try a radio message?" Metal-Head says, "hey, what's this place calleda gain?" Major Bludd murmurs, "What place, Finlay?" Mara shakes her head. "Radio silence, actually..." She shrugs just a little and glances around. "I was getting worried." Metal-Head says, "where we are, 'cause it looks familiar" Major Bludd murmurs, "I've no idea." Scarlett nods, "I can imagine." She looks thoughtful, and turns to look out over the Lake, "I'll call Link in as missing... Perhaps you should report back to the FLAGG?" Crush Depth kicks upward from the bottom of the lake and makes his way to the surface. He's about 500 yards from the shore when the fin on his head breaks the surface. He treads water just below, using the telescopic lenses in his mask to sight in on the shoreline... Crush Depth says, "Have visual confirmation...I also see two figures in ze immediate area." Major Bludd stumps up to the android face-down in the mud. He crouches beside Over Kill, glancing around to verify his flankers are still moving in as planned. He nudges the android with his foot. Major Bludd says, "Can you identify?" Crush Depth says, "I cannot." Over Kill feels the kick, but isn't sure who is there. A fist unclenches a bit, and his machete arm, which is still attached slices upwards weakly, not really aiming, but falling limp after the sudden movement. Major Bludd says, "He's marginally responsive. I'll see if I can get this machete arm off before he accidentally guts me. Pennington, Finlay, keep me covered." Tele-Viper 742 says, "Acknowledged. His network is responsive but his body isn't as cooperative at the moment." Metal-Head says, "You got it Major; Crush, where's those figures at?" Major Bludd says, "Are you in contact, Pennington?" Tele-Viper 742 says, "Affirmative. He knows we're here. I'm trying to get him to use auxiliary power to move." Major Bludd says, "Good, because I can't lift him on my own. Not without developing a hernia, anyway." Mara nods just a little and shrugs. "Unless I simply missed him. Not sure if something else came up or not, considering." she shakes her head slightly. "Could probably repor back there though, yes." Over Kill 's engines whine loudly as he forces himself to a sitting position. His head falls limply to one side, his chest sparks and leaks some sort of blackish fluid. He staggers to a standing position, optics still dark, his chest and 'throat' area are bashed in severely. He looks like some sort of robotic zombie. Crush Depth says, "Zey are approximately five hundred feet to ze northeast of your current pozition." Scarlett frowns slightly, but than whispers, "Ssh... Somethings over by Over Kill." She heard movement, perhaps she caught a reflection of moonlight off of one of the Major's weapons... But something that was not Over Kill Alerted her. Metal-Head grunts, scanning the area for potential threats, looking in the direction where Crush Depth spotted two figures. "Over Kill," Bludd says quietly, "can you walk?" He keeps his rifle in a ready position, looking toward the figures the Hydro-Viper indicated. Crush Depth says, "Zere appears to be a hedge row between you und zem...I barely have line of sight, myself." Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged." Pennington suddenly gets an idea. She looks around to make sure Finlay's still alert...listens attentively to the main frequency, then holsters her weapon and speaks into her headset quietly. Tele-Viper 742 says, "Sir, if it's permissible, I might be able to get Over Kill mobile on auxiliary power. Maybe. I have to be able to look at his damage and assess it." Major Bludd says, "Granted. Move toward our position and I'll fall back to yours to cover you." Mara nods just a little bit at that, frowning just a bit in that direction and peering over. "Great..." She frowns just a little. Crush Depth continues to tread water, observing those on land. It's awfully quiet out here, and he feels like the whole world exists more inside his helmet than outside of it... Major Bludd backs away slowly from the barely-standing android, in the direction of the Tele-Viper in her flanking position. He holds his rifle ready and stares toward a hedgerow near the lakeshore. Scarlett reaches to her belt, and pulls her Crossbow off the belt. She loads a Bolt, and than looks around, trying to pin down any further movement. Her eyes narrow on the figure standing over Over Kill, and level's her crossbow on it. Than, the figure starts to move, and yes, there is a sillohute that looks like it is holding a Rifle of some form. "They are armed... Perhaps now is a good time to get out of here?" she mentions to Mara, in a voice barely above the sound of breathing. As nimbly as she can manage in a full suit of tech gear, Pennington closes the distance between herself and Over Kill's damaged form. Once there, she crouches in front of the damaged android and begins checking one very specific thing: his auxiliary power supply. She's not a Techno-Viper, or a Medi-Viper for that matter. Her knowledge of the inner workings of androids isn't particularly good. However...she has a good knowledge of power supplies, from her work on communications equipment. She decides that she *might* have something in her pack inventory that could function as an effective backup for Over Kill, so they can get him back walking under his own power despite his condition. Opening her supply pack, she gets to work. Major Bludd continues backing up, glancing briefly behind him as he moves to a flanking position to cover Pennington. Crush Depth says, "Major, I believe zey are armed...one appears to have a sidearm of some sort." Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged. Be alert, everyone. Pennington, speed is of the essence." Over Kill 's primary systems are shot. Some of the wet ground has seeped into them overnight, causing more systems to fry. He's on auxiliary power right now, but his main engine seems to be overheating,glowing red near his CPU. His vocalizer is trashed in his neck, as is his radio. He's got major damages to a lot of his internal tubes and wiring but seems capable of standing upright. His one, humanoid hand reachesout for Pennington a bit as if trying to direct her. Tele-Viper 742 says, "I'm hurrying. I can't get him 'working' again, but what I'm trying to do is get him jury-rigged so we can escort him out of here under his own power. Then there won't be any carrying or dragging him if we have to leave in a hurry. Hopefully." "Yes, please, show me where the main auxiliary is," Pennington beseeches Over Kill, smiling slightly at his attempts at assistance. Mara nods quickly to Scarlett, slipping down and trying to stay out of sight. "Right..." She whispers back, glancing around quietly. Crush Depth begins treading closer toward the shoreline, coming to within about three hundred yards. He watches the two women on the other side of the sparse treeline, even as they observe Bludd, Pennington, and Over Kill. He focuses in on Scarlett, as she's the one presently holding a weapon... Crush Depth says, "Major, one of zem is holding a crossbow." Over Kill starts to reach into his chest, motioning to a large, burnt out coupling near the overheating engine. His machete arm falls off and to the ground. He seems to be trying to replace it. A Slight frown comes across Scarlett's face, as she sees a new movement to the Robot, and the first figure receed, "Must be Cobra... Trying to get Over Kill Back." She says softly to Mara. "I'm tempted to let them have it, because where there is two, there may be more." She brings her crossbow up, and lines up on the new figure that has come to be near Over Kill. "No time to get orders from the PITT... They know his systems, and could get him back online, and than, he'd have to be taken down, as well as the Agents Cobra sent." She does a mental coin flip, and than just stands completely, and fires at the Tele-Viper. "Mara... Retreat towards the Lake. I figure you can get out that way." Mara nods just a little bit at that, sighing. "right..." she sighs just a little bit. "Heading there now..." She slips for the lake at that point, trying to keep her head down. Major Bludd says, "Quickly, Pennington." Crush Depth spots Mara heading toward the lake and drops a bit lower. The fin on his helmet, and the very tips of its frills, are above the water. He shifts his head within the helmet to peer out the eyes along the surface, and makes his way very slowly toward Mara... Crush Depth says, "One of zem is approaching the lake...maneuvering to intercept..." Pennington is fast as she can to reroute Over Kill's remaining internal power couplings to a part she salvaged off of a satellite transmitter. This immediately gives Over Kill quite a bit more power than he had available to him prior to the jury-rig. Just as she completes this maneuver, she feels a hard punch in her left shoulder -- and notices an arrow-tip protruding from the front of her left forearm. Major Bludd stands his ground, his gaze locked on that hedgerow. He frowns at a radio transmission, mutters into his mic. At Scarlett's movement, he shifts the nose of his rifle toward her and fires off a three-round burst. "Pennington, go!" he shouts, moving toward the hedgerow and the enemy it no longer conceals. Over Kill 's optics come back online, as he tries to focus on the enemy. He makes a motion to his back, and moves in front of Pennington. He reaches into his back, and places his machine gun arm on. If he can't shoot at the target at least he'll be a good metal shield. Scarlett hears the burst go over her shoulder, past her ear, and turns her attention on the Major. "Well, Cyclops! Nice to see you." She lowers her Crossbow to her belt, reattaching it there, and lets a shuriken drop from the quick-Release gauntlet on her left forearm. She flings the Shuriken for the Major. Over Kill says, "Attempting communication." Mara keeps her attention to the water, trying to slip away unnoticed into it, glancing back and forth and slipping for it. She doesn't notice the follower there, yet, too busy trying to keep her movements quiet. Major Bludd shifts, bringing his rifle up at the last moment in an attempt to deflect the shuriken, but overswings, allowing the bladed projectile to bury itself in his right tricep. He lowers the rifle again and runs for the hedgerow and Scarlett, firing off another burst as he closes the distance between them. A bit stunned at the sudden turn of events, Pennington grimaces as she tries -- unsuccessfully -- to pull the arrow out of her arm, even as she scampers (with the assistance of Over Kill's cover) to the safety of the hedgerow. She's amazed how much the arrow hurts, and suddenly feels like a rabbit in the hunt. Scarlett winces as she is shot. "What is it with Cobra and their guns?" She runs towards the major, drawing her Katana. "It's just so... Loud!" She swings her Katana towards the Major, aiming to make it at least difficult for him to continue to shoot. Crush Depth slides under the surface and moves after Mara, his broad flippers kicking behind him. He moves like a shark, relying on sound and intuition to hunt his prey. Through the murk, he catches sight of lighter colors in the gloom, and watches as they resolve into a humanoid form. He dives lower and kicks forward, suddenly altering his course to come up beneath Mara, a clawed hand lashing out to grab at her leg. Over Kill moves his body over Pennington's. He's unsure if more people are firing on them or not. After he clicks that machine gun into place, he runs his hand up her arm, trying to find her injury and see how bad it is. Major Bludd wasn't expecting the redhead to come at him with her katana. His feet skid in the sandy soil as he attempts to change direction. Scarlett's sword bites through his armour and into his side as he stumbles, swearing, past her. He twists his body toward her, attempting to slam the butt of his rifle into the side of her head, despite the strain it puts on his new injury. Adrenaline, the lifeblood of the soldier. Major Bludd shouts through clenched teeth, "Pennington, withdraw! Over Kill, cover her!" Scarlett falls to the ground, as she is striken by the butt of the rifle. She wipes her forehead, to remove the blood. She than rolls, her spare hand grabbing a knife, and she is going to slash it at the Major. Over Kill says, "Ok. Pennington. Direct me to the escape vehicle. I'll follow cardinal directions. This'll b e easy. I'll carry you"" "He needs backup, or something, I can't leave him out there with a ninja," Pennington frets to Over Kill. "Damn him ordering me away," she grumbles further. However, she complies, albiet unhappily, because she knows she can't fire her gun with an arrow in her arm. She clings to Over Kill with her good arm, and goes about telling him how to find the way back to the getaway vehicle. Mara gets grabbed suddenly in the water, writhing as she is, and diving underneath to go after her captor. She tries to wrench herself around in the grip, wanting to grab for anything she can get hold of. Preferably oxygen hoses. Though that's for if she can get turned. Over Kill pauses. "I'm sure he'll be fine. Besides. I think he'd rahter me get you out of here." He says, as he scoops up Pennington. "If he's in too deep, I'll go back and get him." He starts to move as fast as he can to the escape vehicle, carrying Pennington fireman style over one shoulder. And as the fishgirl's leg twists free of the diver's grip, she suddenly finds herself facing a gruesome sight. The lenses in the monstrous mask glow yellow as he engages the low-light vision, clearly outlining his prey in the water. He leg slips free, but his other hand opens wide, striking straight for her face... The knife bites deeply into Bludd's thigh, eliciting a bark of pain from the mercenary. He staggers back from Scarlett, backing up toward where Over Kill and Pennington are, he hopes, making their retreat. His wounds bleed profusely and his breathing sounds ragged as he moves. Scarlett turns to see where Mara is. "Mara?!" she calls out. She ignores the retreating Cobra's, for the moment, because there is some concern for her to ensure that Mara got away, besides, she sent the other Cobra's running. Pennington relaxes somewhat -- Over Kill, of all people, has managed to allay some of her fears. But not all of them. She's still miserably worried, but she tries to maintain her focus under the circumstances. "There's the vehicle, up ahead at twelve o'clock...how's that power supply holding up?" Over Kill says, "how many are here. Do we have backup?" Over Kill answers Pennington, focusing on making it to the vehicle. "It'll hold out. If not, I want you to run for it. How are you? Did they hit an artery? " Mara gets swatted like that, and knocked out. She can breathe through the gills, lucky for her, but she's out cold, unluckily, to get dragged under further while not under her own control. Major Bludd risks turning his back to Scarlett as he sees the woman move off toward the lake. The Hydro-Viper can take care of himself, he's certain. The man's as big as an ox. He presumes he can swim better. Bludd moves off at a fast hobble, slinging his rifle over his shoulder in an automatic motion and grimacing as this motion reminds him of the wound in his arm. His left hand is clapped over the deep wound in his leg in an attempt to slow its bleeding. He pants into his radio mic as he moves. Major Bludd pants, "Pennington, Over Kill. Are you ... at extraction point?" Over Kill says, "Yes. What is your status?" Major Bludd says, "Alive. Go. Right behind you." Crush Depth chuckles quietly inside his mask, "Goodnight, fraulein." Holding Mara by her face, he dives deeper into the lake, where no light will reach, and proceeds to bind Mara's feet together, and her wrists behind her back, using handy-dandy riot cuffs. It's a good thing the Sea Ray has sufficient cargo space behind the seat to store a cramped body. Scarlett lets out a string of curses, as Mara fails to report either in person or via radio. She sounds worse than a sailor. Someone is cranky tonight. "Hmm..." Pennington peers at the arrow sticking out of her arm. "I don't know. I guess I'll find out when they pull it out. Hopefully not." Hearing Bludd's voice over the radio, she smiles in relief. "Thank god." Over Kill says, "I can come back for you...pennington shoudl be secure..." Major Bludd says, "Not necessary. Guard her." Major Bludd says, "Crush ... report." Crush Depth says, "All ist well here, Major...I even caught a fish." Major Bludd says, "Good." Mara just... gets dragged along. Poor thing. Not a whole lot she can do about it. Oh well.. Over Kill says, "..confirmed." Major Bludd reaches the extraction point a few minutes after Over Kill and Pennington do. He clambers aboard the cargo plane, growling at the assistance he's lent by the on-board crew. Over Kill pauses. "Pull it out? I can do that for you." he says, his voice starting to static out. Major Bludd says, "We are withdrawing ... to Colombia base, Crush Depth. Bring the ... fish." Artemis says, "Fish? Well, at least there won't be any need to scrounge for dinner." Crush Depth's web, by merit of the surgical alterations upon his own body, gets slime all over Mara's face. It's a creepy, cold, clinging slime. Amazing he can keep a grip, but the claws and his own strength certainly contribute to that. He swims back to the Sea Ray and opens the cockpit, then pulls the seat forward and opens the cargo compartment, stuffing Mara in before sealing the cockpit and draining it for flight. Major Bludd says, "Your 'fish' is the old Cobra experiment, I assume, Hydro-Viper." Crush Depth says, "Jawohl." "Umm...no thanks, I'll just let the medic do that. You need to preserve some of the power left in that pack, anyhow," Pennington tells Over Kill, as she relaxes without moving as best she can. Over Kill says, "SO this wasn't a complete waste." Tele-Viper 742 says, "Nothing was a waste, everything got accomplished." Major Bludd says, "We came out here to retrieve YOU, Over Kill!" Over Kill nods weakly, placing his hand over his chest a bit. "Do you need a pilot. I can't see but I can patch into machines. Over Kill says, "I know. I shouldn't have been out here in the first place. I endangered the team." Major Bludd accepts a medical kit from a crewmember and works at bandaging his leg wound. "We've a pilot," he growls, inhaling sharply as he ties the bandage down. "As soon as everyone is secure," he tells the crewmember, "go." The man salutes and heads into the control section of the plane. Scarlett sighs, and is suddenly, really feeling all alone in the Camp. If it was going to happen, now would be the time the slain Jason stands up to try one last time to take out the smart girl that killed him, but this is no horror Flick... She turns, and begins her trek towards the road, and her waiting, hidden Jet. Pennington curls up miserably in one of the seats, bundling up in a blanket and watching Bludd worriedly as the plane readies for takeoff. Because the arrow is still in her arm, it isn't bleeding all that much, if at all. She keeps her arrowed arm very still. Sea Ray #749 suddenly bursts from the surface of the lake water running off its sleak form in rivers and raining down over the camp. The small craft glides overtop of Cobra's cargo jet as its engines go silent once again and it slips into the night sky. Crush Depth says, "I vill meet you all back at Colombia." Major Bludd says, "Acknowledged." Major Bludd finds the injury to his side isn't as severe as he'd first imagined. He leaves it to work at binding up the wound to his right arm, tugging the bandage tight with his teeth. He sits back then and closes his eyes, trying not to breathe too deeply. Over Kill says, "I'd suggest taking an odd route. We're really close ..and I dont want the Joes finding us." Artemis says, "I thought orders were to let the joes know where we were, eventually. At least the Colombia Base?" Major Bludd says wearily, "Yes." Major Bludd says, "You're right, unfortunately." Over Kill says, "It is time then?" Major Bludd says, "Time for what?" Over Kill says, "To uncover us to the joes." Major Bludd says, "Don't worry about it, Over Kill." Cobra Base - Medical Services First and foremost, this large building serves as Cobra's infirmary. Many examination rooms line the hallways, while several other rooms have been devoted to surgery. Large open rooms with cots are set aside to treat large numbers of wounded if necessary. However, treating the troops is not the only purpose of this facility. The upper floors are dedicated to research laboratories, explaining the presence of a great many Techno-Vipers. Over Kill heads into medical. He turns to the Medvipers and motions with his left arm "The Major and Pennington were injured. See to their conditions." with that he shambles his way back to his shelf, finalyl collapsing a few feet from it. Over Kill says, "I assume we can set up a nice wet spot in the brig for the ..fish. Is everything safe now?" Crush Depth is still in his wet suit...which has mostly dried off, but still leaves slightly wet spots on the floor wherever he walks. He did, however, take off his flippers, so he doesn't flap with every step. He carries the fishwife over his shoulder. Major Bludd limps into Medical, muttering darkly at Stark, who's hovering around in his new blue trooper officer uniform. "G'way, boy," Bludd grumbles, waving a hand at the man. "I've done this before." "Been there, done that, got the t-shirt?" asks Carlisle, similarly dressed in blues, from behind the pair. Artemis rests on her medical bed, and just watches the others. She looks rather unhappy that she could not go. Pennington is able to walk into Medical under her own power, following Over Kill until he makes his announcement and then collapses. Then, she heads with two of the Medi-Vipers to an examination table, to see what can be done about the arrow imbedded in her arm. Over Kill murmurs weakly. "Let the medics do their job sir..everyone. Get the fish to the brig..." he says "Going to lay here a while." His optics spark slightly and he goes limp where he is. Major Bludd glares at Over Kill. "When did he become an officer?" he mutters. Crush Depth turns the corner to step into whatever room the Major is in. A nervous Medi-Viper told him where to go. The fish mask has a strange effect on the German's voice. It makes his already deep voice sound very guttural in comparison, "Vhere vould you like zis fish, Major?" Major Bludd allows himself to be led into a room, though he insists on walking there himself, without support from the Medi-Vipers or his troops. He looks up at Crush Depth. "She'll need a water tank, if I'm not mistaken. She can't breathe the air for long. Take her to technical. Have them secure her and make her passably comfortable until a tank can be arranged for her." He pauses. "Could be Brainstorm already has one though. He never tells me anything." Stark and Carlisle hover near the Major's door, eyeing the tall Hydro-Viper and his 'companion'. They stay out of Crush Depth's way, waiting for him to leave so they can continue to pester their commander. Mara keeps laying over a shoulder. She' getting rather purple by now, and not just from the hit. She's having trouble breathing already. Crush Depth's heels click together, actually making a soggy splashing noise as water squirts out from between them, "Jawohl, Major." He turns, the heels of his suit squeaking against the floor, and carries Mara out of the room. Over Kill says, "shutting down systems for a minute." Pennington cries a little bit as the Medi-Vipers pull the arrow out of her arm. The one doing the pulling isn't particularly consoling, but the one holding her down seems more sympathetic to her plight. Once the deed is done, she's prepped for surgery. Over Kill lets his sparking systems shut down once he knows everything is under control. His body goes limp, as his optics darken completely. "Is that the experiment chick?" Carlisle whispers to Stark as the Hydro-Viper leaves. Stark moves into the doorway, shrugging. Bludd waves the pair of them away with his left hand as a Medi-Viper checks his injured right. "Scarper off, will you?" he barks irritably, causing the medic to start slightly in surprise. "Sorry, mate," he mutters to the man. "Who're you, my bloody babysitters? Go on!" Carlisle peers into the room over Stark's shoulder. Stark gives the Major a salute and turns to leave, nudging Carlisle out of his way as he does so. "Sorry, sir," he offers as he leaves. Carlisle lingers a moment, evaluates the grouchy stare he's getting from Bludd, and scurries off after Stark. Major Bludd allows the Medi-Vipers to treat his injuries. The slice to the arm is minor compared to the deep wound to his left thigh. "You're lucky, sir," the medic tells him, "real lucky. Much further this way and that would've been a femoral hit." Bludd listens stoically to the medics' comments as they get him ready for the surgery. "More stitches," he grumbles. "Ripper." Crush Depth has brought the blue woman down to the technical department. The Medi-Vipers down there have hooked Mara up into one of those nifty treading pools, running water over her. Over Kill is about 5 feet from his shelf, collapsed in a heap. The android's throat is bashed in, as is his chest and most of his left side. It seems he got home and couldn't make it any further. Major Bludd and Tele-Viper Pennington have been taken into surgery to repair injuries they sustained while retrieving Over Kill from Brazil. Darth Woods, in full pirate regalia(well, no, noty really, in his usual lab attire, but him in a pirate costume is kinda funny to picture, isn't it?) enters the medical facility, having heard that interesting things had happen, and interesting people had been found. Awesome. Sounds interesting. Over Kill twitches a bit, having nice semi-conscious dreams. Something about fish and eels and ninjas and one eyed pirates. Mara lays wherever she was tossed to keep her 'alive' barely. She isn't quite awake yet. She won't be for a little while. Major Bludd resists everything but local anesthesia until the medics get to his sliced side. The Medi-Vipers explain, politely but firmly, that Bludd should be put under for this procedure. His adrenaline long since returned to its normal levels, the grouchy old soldier submits, under weary protest. Crush Depth is still in the technical room, watching the Medi-Vipers examine Mara. He's curious about this half-fish creature. He also hasn't removed his dive suit yet, rather enjoying the effect it has on others. Brainstorm pauses as he realizes that the new wall with all the funny hoses, fins and tanks on it is actually a person. Great Cthulhu's tentacles. "Hi there," he says to the giant. He wonders if Cobra was the man's second choice, after WWE. "What've we got?" Crush Depth turns as he hears the voice, the Hydro-Viper mask making his deep German voice rather guttural. "Zis creature vas captured during our reclamation of Over Kill. I captured her myself in a lake." Brainstorm thinks that makes a hell of a lot more sense than someone in that getup capturing anyone in a shopping mall. "Curious. Clearly a modified human, though. I'll check our files, I know there was some kind of modified human that Typhoid was looking for. This may be her." Over Kill hears some rustling and lifts his head to look around. He narrows his optics in thought. Unable to give a verbal response, he simply nods in Mara's direction. He knows of her. He's met her before. Over Kill moves himself up and scans around for a bit. He looks for a free computer terminal that isn't being used for anything important and starts to lurch for it. Apparantly, he's trying to find a way to communicate with people. He tries to splice himself into it. Brainstorm sees this and pauses, signaling an MBAT via radio to get its 1.6 GHz ass over to OK and get a data line to him. Crush Depth steps toward the tank and peers down at the blue-skinned woman, "She is qvite a unique specimen. Vhat vas it zat brought her into being?" Over Kill hooks itself into the system, limpening as the monitor comes online. "Ah. Mara." He speaks, through the systems. "I've seen her before. THough never this far inland." Darth Woods has a sudden mental image of Bride of Frankenstein here. "I'll have to find the files, to see where she came from. My guess is altered human, rather than cultured human. There were very, very few vat-grown people until recently." He glances to OK. "You and she have met, then? How much can you tell me about her?" Over Kill speaks "Not much. I've met her both online and in person. She seems rather passive and I have never seen her attack anyone. I think she may be incapable of handling herself in combat. She told me about experiments Cobra did on her and how it mistreats its experiments one day. I don't know what that was about. She did seem to be in cahoots with the Gi Joes though." Crush Depth takes a step back and peels the mask off of his suit, unhooking it from the neck. "I am goink to change out of zis vet suit. Excuse me for a few minutes." Over Kill has a nice little chat with the MBAT in binary. He trusts the BATs more then any human technician. After chatting with it, he allows it to start working on his injuries. Brainstorm looks up at the giant person. Yup, he's been modified. Clay can tell these things. "I shan't object." He'd imagine such things would get uncomforatable after a while. He wonders to himself if the giant will come back dressed as The Kingpin. "Go right ahead, I'd imagine it's not as comfortable on land." Over Kill turns his camera gaze to Crush Depth. "Ahh. thats what he looks like. I've never seen a human that large before." Crush Depth removes his wet suit and switches into civilian clothing. Brainstorm smiles at OK, cheking over the status readouts for the damage to the android. "It's fairly rate for humans to attain that sort of size, but not unheard of. Langer is possible, though very rare." Over Kill is almost totally destroyed. Even more so since he stressed his engines after deactivation to walk himself and Pennington to saftey. "I mean he might even be taller then me." Brainstorm regards the state of the android. "At the moment, definitely." Over Kill chuckles through the speakers, causing his whole body to spark. "Yes, well. My legs aren't being cooperative." Brainstorm disconnects portions of the android's body that are too badly mangled to be used reliably. Save on sparks, and reduces the fire hazard. "Indeed." Over Kill murmurs. "Suppose I should write a report about why I was out there in the first place." He says. "I thought it would be a complete loss. But we got the experiment so its allright. I am very glad that so many operatives found it urgent to return me to base." Crush Depth walks back in after having changed over to his customary dress. Brainstorm nods, "That would probably explain a lot. I'm going to go do some reasearch, see if I can find out what's up with fish-girl." Over Kill nods weakly. "Working on it. I should probably shut down afterwards. My systems don't feel strong enough to support consciousness for long." Category:Logs